Bella's Coven
by GreenEyedJuliet
Summary: Edward leaves bella in new moon.Back in twilight when edward sucks the venom, his was left. Bella now has a sort of "coven" of her own.what happens when the cullens come back?OCC BxE, Bxj, Bx?


(A/N: hello, my name is hope, u may call me the greeneyedjuliet or just hope if u like. This is my first fanfic ever so be polite and paaaleeezzee comment! Disclamer, I do not own the saga nor the characters in the saga. Thx and enjoy :p)

BPOV

I remember it as if it was yesterday, the cold lethal hands on my throat, the sharp teeth digging through the veins in my neck, and then that angelic voice. My savior, my love, my angel, my soul mate. I forgot about the seething pain in my neck and focused on him, only him. He tried his best to save my life that day, though he had made one miscalculation. He tried to suck out James' venom, but in doing so, his venom was left. It wasn't enough to change me, but it had enough affect. Edwards venom never made it to my heart, the position that I was in in his arms redirected its path. So it went to my head instead. It burned for days, I thought that I was going to die. Little did I know that the pain I felt that day, was nothing compared to the pain I felt when he left. Nothing compared to the pain I feel now.

I used to lie in bed listening to that stupid lullaby every night. I would cry my eyes out and wake up screaming. His words echoing in my head over and over and over and….

(flashback)

"Edward", I said, my voice breaking in the strangest places. I suddenly understood what he meant when he said "we". "Please Edward" I begged "Please don't do this, you cant leave me! I know im only human-"

"yes" he said, "you are. And im tired of trying to pretend im something im not, just for a human!" he said "human" in a disgusted tone, he almost spat the word at me.

"Youre right, im not worth it, im just a useless no good waste of tlife. Im just a toy that you like to play with to pass the time. Im just a pet that you abuse. Play with her then toss her aside like she's trash!" I threw the words at him viscously. He looked as though he wanted to object, as though he wanted to soothe me. That look vanished as quickly as it came.

"Im just sorry I let this go on for so long." he said in a hard voice, "and im sorry about what the venom did to you. I wish I could leave you here normal, but that is beyond my power. Good-bye Isabella"

(end flashback)

"ha!" I laughed out loud. "Normal". As if I could ever understand what that means. I was the farthest thing from normal. And as for the venom, I couldn't be happier about that situation. That's the only good thing that came out of this whole fucked up relationship!

You see, the venom that was left in my system had a strange reaction to my head. It gave me two distinct powers. The first: I can block not only myself but others as well, both physically and mentally. The second: I can communicate with others through our thoughts.

The physical block came in handy when I ran into Victoria. Well she ran into me really. She went to Jacksonville and killed Phil and Renee. Then she came to Forks and killed Charlie. I was so pissed off. I wished I had the power to burn her to ashes, and for a second I thought I did. As soon as I had that wish a huge flame came out of no where. I soon realized that the fire didn't come from me, but from another girl. She had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was in a disarray. I could tell that she wasn't a vampire, she was too plain for that. But she wasn't human either obviously. She another flame shot from her and immediately Victoria was burned straight down to her icy, dark, heartless core!

After that we talked a bit. Her name was Amber Roselle. Like me she also had a bit of vampire blood in her system. I found out that there were others like us. She introduced me to her venom powered coven and I've been with them since that day. I am now in my senior year of high school along with the rest of the coven, Ethan and Crystal(Crys4short): the coven leaders, Amber(aka Amy or Ames) and her mate Ryan, Alana(ally) and Johnathan(john or johnny):the2 15yearolds of the group, Aiden whos 18, and of course me.

Ive laid in bed all night thinking about the past. But the second my alarm clock goes off, im leaving this shadow of darkness here and going to wreak havoc on the poor innocent students of Forks High.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story so far, this is only the beginning …if you comment! Remember this is my first fanfic, so be constructively honest will be more detail in the next chapter and more of a storyline. I would like 2 give a shout out to my bestie Diamond aka 1 ily my bff……..

Pleeesssee review. Love ya 4 reading - hope)


End file.
